Inseparable
by azrael valentine
Summary: Alice feels like a fifth wheel. Her brother has his perfect girlfriend and her best friends are in love. She feels alone. All she has is a vision of a guy in her dreams. What happens when he's real. ALL HUMAN E&B Em&R A&J.
1. Prologue

**A/N random story from random inspiration. **

**I got half of the first chapter done. It's gonna be a very long chapter.**

**I'll try and put it up as soon as i can.**

**please review it and tell me what you think and whatnot.**

**And check out gone with the sin, i just updated. **

**Thanks.**

_**Prologue**_

_As I stared out of my vacant window images flashed before my eyes. The same as always a man, staring at me with a broad smile on his face. I've been seeing him since I hit puberty. I always wondered if I would meet my mystery dream man. It also confused me, why do I see him? Weird things like that always happen to me. I see things before they happen or feel things. I'm a freak, story of my life. I slowly traced patterns on my window sill as I thought about him. My curtains fluttered with the wind and I felt the rain hit my hand. I ignored it all not wanting to leave him not yet. He was so perfect, his hair, his eyes, his lips, everything perfect. I want to know this guy. Guys don't really like me. They think I'm scary or whatever. I'm no cheerleader I guess. Maybe one day I'll meet this guy and we'll dance. Yes dance, he'd grab my hand and spin me. Then he'd pull me as close as possible to him and kiss my forehead. Only if my dreams would come try and that guy was out there for me. I shut my window with my soaking wet hand. Still in a daze I walked over to my bathroom and dried the rain off my arm. I stared at myself in the mirror and laughed. I had this crazed look on my face all because of a fantasy. I shut the light off and headed towards my bed. Tomorrow's the first day of school, hopefully this year is better. I saw his face before closing my eyes and losing myself to my dreams._


	2. I'm Yours

**_A/N_**

**_Okieess so here's the first chapter._**

**_I hope everythings clear. If anything just ask me in a review.. _**

**_And please review if you like it so i know i must write more faster. :p_**

**_Encouragement helps inspire _**

**_I hope you likey it._**

**_3333_**

**_-Azrael_**

Chapter 1

The dim light of morning woke me up. I felt my heart hit my throat as I realized it was the first day of school. My nerves hit me and almost knocked me off the bed. I shook my covers away and hoped off my bed. I stared out my window as flashes of last nights dream drifted through my head. My stranger seemed to change locations. I saw him last night in my high school cafeteria. He entered slowly and looked at me. He glided towards me and offered me his hand. Blushing I took his and he spun me into his arms. He whispered something in my ear but I can't remember clearly. I shook my head as I decided to take a shower. I went inside my bathroom still trying to shake away my dream. It was so vivid and colorful; I wanted it to last forever. I turned on the hot water as I removed my nightgown. The steam started to rise as I entered my shower. I let the hot water soothe me and ground me. I was going to get a headache if I didn't focus on something else. I tried to think about what I should wear. My dream shoved itself back into my mind reminding me of what I wore as we danced. I decided that would do. I got out of the shower and grabbed my towel. As I walked over to my closet I noticed how bright it looked outside. I quickly found my amazing outfit. A pair of gray skinny jeans and a black peasant shirt that flowed past my hips. I grabbed my favorite boots and quickly got dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror and felt confident. I heard my brother running down the stairs and knew I had to hurry. He always tries to leave me. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. My brothers booming voice filled my ears as he chatted with my parents. I have the best parents in the world and am lucky to have them. Right when I reached the kitchen I got attacked by my bear sized sibling.

"THERE YOU ARE. ROSE IS GONNA KILL ME IF WE DON'T HURRY UP."

"Emmett your such a drama queen. Oops I mean king." I went to the counter and grabbed a granola bar.

"I am not a drama king or whatever. You know how rose is, she hates it when she has to rush."

"Yeah I know, that which makes her the drama queen. Now let's go I don't need anymore of your whining."

I kissed my mother and father goodbye and headed off to a new year of school. My last year to be exact. I got in the car and tuned out my brothers chatter. We arrived at his prestige girlfriend's house. She sauntered towards the car and got inside. They kissed hello and off we went again.

"Hey Alice, you look great." I don't know why she thinks I care about what she thinks.

"Thanks Rose. You look amazing too." She's the head cheerleader at school. She always wants me to try out for the squad. Says I'd be perfect because I'm tiny or whatever.

"I know." She replied.

Emmett started up with his normal animated nonsense that I could care less about. I drowned out their excitement about football and school. I looked out the window as the trees flew by. Soon enough we were at school thanks to my brother's maniac driving. I got out of the car and departed to meet with Bella. I had seen her two days ago but still missed her madly. I found her right where I left her, in Edwards's arms. Edward has been my best friend since pre-school. Our parents are really close and I just always knew him. I was really happy when he found Bella. Now Bella and I are really close as well. I call her my sister in law; since Edward's the brother I wish I had. I'm the odd one out in everything of course. Everyone has their match and I'm still alone, living in secret dreams. Bella's the only one that knows about him, I told her once about how I see him frequently. I was dying to tell her about last night, how I saw him at school this time. She doesn't think I'm crazy. She calls me prophetic and tells me that one day I'll meet him. Fat chance.

"Bella!!" I ran to her and grabbed her out of Edward's clutches.

"Alice! You look gorgeous."

"Thanks, it came to me in a dream." I gave her a meaningful glance and I saw her face acknowledge what I truly meant.

"Edward go get Emmett I haven't seen him in forever." She was a terrible liar but he still left giving us our space. He understands that even though I tell him everything I tell her more. It's a girl thing.

"What did you dream last night?" she quickly questioned once he was out of range.

"I saw him again. At first it was the usual, but then when I really fell asleep I saw him in the cafeteria. He approached me and offered me his hand. He then pulled me close…"

It hit me then what he said. I lost all air from my lungs and my mind was gone. I don't know what it meant but it was freaky.

"Alice are you okay? What else happened?"

"He whispered in my ear, he said 'I'm coming.' That was it then I woke up."

"WOW" she made the word sound like three syllables.

"Yeah freaky right. It must be nothing. I mean it's just a dream right."

"I don't know. Hopefully he does come for you. You need a boyfriend," she giggled as I noticed Edward coming back with Em and Rose.

"Tell me about it."

"Yo Alice stop hogging Bella."

"Hey Em." Bella hugged him and then hugged Rose.

"Omg Rose that perfume is amazing."

"Thanks I got it in New York."

I rolled my eyes and started walking away.  
"Come on we're going to be late."

I kept walking knowing they would follow. People stared at me as I walked; I knew what they were thinking. They always bother me since I'm basically a fifth wheel. I don't care. We reached the school and got our programs. I had a class with everyone. I had the most classes with Bella though. I groaned as I noticed I had to take Calculus alone though. I hate math. My favorite class is English since it suits me well. Edward was in that class with me and we had it first period. I waved at Bella and turned away as Edward kissed her. He came to my side and we walked to our class.

"What's with all the secrecy this morning?"

"Oh nothing just telling Bella about a dream I had."  
"You and your dreams. You should become a psychic or like a palm reader. Your so good with the future."

I slapped his arm lightly. He also thinks I'm some sort of supernatural fortuneteller.

"Shut up. My dreams are just that DREAMS."

"Sure okay, whatever helps you sleep at night."

_He helps me sleep at night._

"I sleep fine at night thank you." I just wish he was real. This is all getting old. Why do I dream of him so constantly.

We walked into class and took our seats. They started the roll call and as soon as they said my name I was back into my daze. I saw him in my head again. Off somewhere far, he was sitting in a classroom too. He was staring, almost like he could see me. I felt shivers, as I looked at him so still, so serious. My daydream got shattered as I felt someone tap me to life.

"Alice you really should start paying attention."

Class was over. I got up and followed Edward. I didn't even know what my next class. I rummaged through my bag and pulled out my schedule. I had health with Emmett. Great my brother was the most immature person and I had to have this class with him. He's surely to be annoying.

"See you at lunch Edward"

I turned the corner and swiftly found my next class. My brother was already there sitting with his legs on the chair next to him.

"YO lil' sis come sit with me."

I glared at him and walked to the seat he saved for me. The girl behind me stared at Emmett as he talked. So annoying how these girls all think my brother is some sort of GOD. Geesh all he does is throw a stupid football. The teacher walked in and settled the class down.

"Oh yeah Rose wanted me to tell you that after school she's throwing a first day bash at her house. You have to come."

"Sure I'll go. Why not"

Class started and like I guessed it my brother started making stupid jokes. He can't ever keep his mind out of the gutter. The mindless chatter filled the air as the teacher put us in pairs to do a genetic worksheet. She looked at us and decided to pair me with the annoying girl that kept attempting to flirt with my brother. We finished our work quickly due to the dislike streaming between us. I'm going to make sure someone doesn't make the squad this year. As class ended I felt something in my chest and I couldn't breathe. I didn't know what was happening. I felt the dizziness wash over me and take me under. Blackness grasped me at the edges and my sight was robbed. I felt someone grab me and people shout. Soon I was far away and lost in my own mind.

_His light feathery touch grasped me as I almost feel in a patch of roses. _

"_Be careful ma'am I wouldn't want that beautiful face scarred by thorns." He sounded so calm yet his voice was fierce._

"_I'm sorry sir. I wasn't looking. It's such a beautiful day today, I got distracted." My voice shocked me with its thick southern accent. I looked up and his gaze shocked me. His eyes were locked on my mine. I almost fell over by the intensity. _

"_It is a beautiful day but it can't compare to the lovely sight in front of me." My skin flared up and I was sure he saw my bright cheeks. He was too nice, and beautiful. He was dressed in military gear; momma always wanted a soldier for me. _

"_Oh my you're too sweet sir."_

"_I only speak the truth, may I escort you to your home. If you don't mind I would like to make sure you're safely at home."_

_I looked into his eyes and saw my life flash, us married, kids, a huge house with a rose garden, and he was with me. At the instant I knew to say yes. _

"_Yes you may." He slowly put his hand out for me and bowed. I put my dainty hand in his and we walked off into our destiny._

I felt people whizzing and chattering around me. I tried to grasp onto my fantasy. It was so weird how I saw such a thing. My dream guy and I were in such a different time. It didn't make any sense at all. She felt a hand on her wrist and heard her brother speaking to someone.

"I don't know what happened, she just stood up and fainted."

"Did she eat breakfast dear?"

"Yes I saw her grab a granola bar. I don't think it was that."

"Oh well she should wake up soon."

I felt their eyes on me and I decided maybe I should try to wake up. This was getting annoying. My head felt so clouded and misty. I tried opening my eyes and was attacked by a bright white light. I lifted my head too fast and almost slid off the counter holding me.

"Oh my there she goes. How do you feel dear?" The school nurse Melissa was so old I don't even know if it's legal for her to work.

"I feel fine, I don't know why that happened."

"Oh let me check you again and then you can leave. Your friends are quite worried."

I looked up and saw Emmett's hard face looking at me. His features softened as I smiled at him. He was such a protective person. Say's I'm his only sister and that he doesn't want to loose me. He's like a teddy bear sometimes. After the nurse deemed me healthy enough to leave we left to find everyone. The minute I exited the nurse's office Bella ambushed me.

"ARE YOU OKAY!!!!?"

She grabbed my shoulders with an alarmed look on her face. I stared at her for a bit then responded.

"Yeah… I'm fine. It was nothing."

"You scared us all half to death missy."

"I'm sorry." Edward came forward and hugged me.

"I'm glad your okay. You scared us."

"You guys are silly. I just fainted. It used to happen all the time when I was little, remember Edward."

"Yeah but back then I though you were just sleeping. Now I get scared munchkin."

I glared at him for calling me my childhood nickname. He always called me that after we saw "The Wizard Of Oz".

"Alice try not to do that again, Emmett nearly went crazy." Rose's voice drifted from under my brother's arms.

"I will. I'll try. Okay next subject. What time is it?"

"School's over silly. We have Rose's party to get ready for." Bella chimed as we started walking towards the parking lot.

"Oh wow I was out a while. Any who, Bella you should come get ready in my house I need some girl time." She smiled at me even though she really didn't like being so girly she endured it for my sake of fun. We all split up and I went with Bella in her car since she was coming to my house. As the couples said their goodbyes I stared into the forest and a voice scared me.

_**I'm Yours.**_

Suddenly my dream came back to me and the words once forgotten made sense.

**PS.**

_Awww i hope you guys like the way it ended. =D_

_The next chapter is formulating in my head._

_Please review and tell me anytthiinngg about the story or w.e. on your mind 333_

_you guys rock my socckkss 3 _

_Reviewing rocks my soouull 3_


	3. I walk to you

x**_A/N_**

**_Sorry i took so long i had computer probs ._**

**_Well heres chapter 2. I hope you guys like it. _**

**_I hope everyone had an awesome christmas as well._**

**_I know i did 333_**

**_Enjoy the chapter and please review_**

**_XOXO_**

**_Claudia :)_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 2

Something washed over me as the voice faded from my head. I really must be crazy. Bella waited for me to get in the car and slowly drove away from the school. She was a much more careful driver than my brother. Bella kept her gaze on the road her lips shut tight. She was probably dying to ask her questions but didn't want to impose on her thoughts.

"So how was school while I was in the nurse's office?"

"It was normal. I sort of spent most of it waiting for you to wake up. Are you sure your okay."

I sighed heavily; I knew I needed to tell her.

"Yeah I'm fine, but my dreams are getting more hectic and more realistic. I don't know what's happening to me. I can't be crazy." I noticed I couldn't breathe and I tried to steady myself. At that moment I realized I was scared. Scared that somehow there was something wrong with me and I was crazy.

"Alice what did you see? Don't worry I'm sure your fine. Your just unique." Bella tried to sound confident as she spoke but I still couldn't feel better. There was something deeply rooted that was wrong with me.

We stayed quiet for the rest of the car ride and arrived at my house. When we walked inside I noticed my parents weren't home so we headed upstairs to get ready.

"So what are we wearing master seamstress?"

Bella tried to look as cheerful as possible and it made me feel bad. I should try and be bubblier so they don't feel bad.

"Well you're going to wear this new outfit I bought that's going to look dazzling on you." I went to my closet and started hunting down her clothes. Once I found the right pieces I shoved her towards my bathroom. While she was gone I took the liberty to change into a gray camisole and tights. I heard Bella stumble and I think even fall while she changed. It was a simple outfit that I knew Edward would love. She was naturally beautiful so it was easy to dress her. She stepped out of my bathroom and looked so disheveled as if she just wrestled an animal. I burst out laughing and grabbed my hairbrush. She gave me sheepish look and I couldn't help but smile. At that moment I was glad she came along with me and I felt a heck of a lot better. When I was done with her hair and makeup, I instantly turned on mine and fixed myself up. We chattered about careless school gossip and laughed at others misfortunes. Apparently this really nasty girl, Lauren in our school just got cheated on. Serves her right in my opinion. After we were done getting girlified we headed to Rose's house. I music was already pumping when we arrived and several people were arriving. We quickly parked the car and went inside. I felt everything around me vibrating in a pool of music and bodies. We spotted Emmett and Rose as soon as we got in talking to some people.

"Hey I'm going to go find Edward really quick." She was gone before I could respond and I was alone, not really alone but I felt alone. The room full of people kind of alone. I walked towards the kitchen to grab a drink and passed people as they ignored my existence. I found a seat and drifted away from the people and the noise into my own little world. I saw my mysterious stranger there and he was waiting for me. He had a bit of a smug look on his face as he started to approach me. He held my face in one hand and stared into my eyes. I thought his gaze would melt me away. He put his face close to mine and I could smell a foresty scent coming from him.

"I'm here for you my love," He whispered lightly

I felt a shiver slowly run down my spine as everything around me swirled into darkness. Then suddenly I was back in the room. No one noticed my little relapse. I got up and then I heard Rose calling people's attention. I stepped closer to her and she smiled at me.

"Everyone my aunt just called from Georgia to tell me that my amazing cousin is coming to live with me. He's coming in two weeks and we're having a party. Everyone's invited."

The room erupted in cheering hurting my ears and killing a few brain cells. I looked for Bella and found her in the kitchen. She looked up at me with a huge smile on her face and a bright blush attempting to subside.

"Hey Alice, did you hear about Rose's cousin?"

"Yeah, she just announced it."

"I hope he's a cool guy. He probably is since he's going to stand living with Rose."

Bella playfully slapped Edward's arm. They were the perfect couple. UGH it's really getting frustrating to be alone like this. The party continued on and I enjoyed being ignored by my peers. When it was time to leave I was fully relieved. Of course I got home way before my brother. I went up the stairs into my room and locked the door. Slowly and more mechanically I cleaned my room a bit and got ready for a shower. I didn't realize water was touching my skin and that I had gotten into the bath. The hot water brought me to life and I tried to grasp onto my latest delusion. I finished quickly and got ready for bed. I was so wound up and I felt like my brain was going to explode. I went into my bottom dresser drawer and found my secret hideout. I took out the box and headed for the window. I took out a yummy nicotine filled stick and placed it lightly on my lips. I snatched my lighter off my dresser and swiftly lit the cigarette. I inhaled the sweet tar into my lungs and exhaled intricate swirls of smoke. I dazed off looking at the trees. I felt moisture fall down my face. I didn't fully know why I was crying, but allowed myself to do it. After 5 minutes of hysterical bawling I couldn't breathe. I tried to center myself. I heard a voice suddenly and jumped.

_Don't cry my dear, soon I'll be here. _

I felt the darkness take me under and left to another life. I saw myself in the distance laying on the ground the rain hitting my porcelain skin. On the other end I saw him, waiting for me his hand stretched out towards me calling to me. I walked to him.

**A/N**

**Hope you guys loved it**

**Please tell me what you thought and how your christmas went and what you got :p**

**Love you all for reading 33**


	4. Surprise

**Sorry it took so long to update. **

**I had some issues happening **

**BUT tadaaaa here you are =D**

**i hope its good =]**

**-Azrael**

Chapter 3

The morning came with a vengence. I noticed I was tucked in my bed, my hair damp. I lifted myself up in a rush and felt my self regret it fast. I had devolped a headache and it wasn't small. Walking to my bathroom I got bits and pieces of my last dream pop into my head. I ignored all of it and hurried for school. As I got downstairs I could hear my brother telling some weird story.

"Rose found it so weird that her cousin mentioned a girl like that to her. What are the odds." He then noticed I was standing in the doorway and stopped.

"Oh hey sis, you ready?" His eyes shifted around expressing guilt.

"Um yeah sure. Let's go."

As we left my mom gave me a weary smile, I ignored it and kept walking. We got to school right on time and as I took my seat I felt worn down and dazed. Everything around me blurred and I felt time speed by. I blinked and it was lunch. Rosalie was talking to me about helping her with her cousin's party. I agree'd asbsently and the day continued to go by quickly. In fact this happened everyday. I was not even paying attention, it was as if I had stepped out of my body and pressed the fast forward button. I wasn't alone of course somehow he was there. We would always be back to back me staring at my life and he would look away into the distance. Sometimes he held my hand, other times we just listened to our heartbeats barely touching. I was scared. I really feared insanity. I basically had an imaginary boyfriend. Soon enough I'd be in a padded room somewhere. I was always moving around and barely had time to think. Between homework and helping Rose plan her cousin's party, I didn't have time to breathe. I hadn't seen him in my dreams the whole time all of this was happening. One day I decided to take a break and go out for myself. I went shopping for an outfit suitable for the party. As I looked around I got a weird shiver down my back. Weird images flashed in my head. I tried to shake it away, I know I must of looked insane. I made my way through the piles of clothes and ended up looking at the perfect dress. I quickly tried it on and was happy to see it fit snug. I changed and went to the cashier. As I bought the dress my mind started to wander and happiness surged through my body. I saw him in my head smiling wide and look towards my new dress. He whispered

"_Perfect"_

Somehow I ended up home and was in my bed. I looked over at my clock and it was 2:30 AM. I looked down and noticed I was still fully dressed. I got up to take off my pants. A light outside my window got my attention and I went to check it out. The faint glimmer danced around my window. I didn't know what it was but the more I looked into it the brighter it got. I stared and soon enough felt the ground against my body. I woke up disoriented and confused. It was 4:20 and I was on the floor. These black outs are getting worst and driving me insane. I don't know what to do or what they mean. I crawled back into my bed trying to sleep the best I could. I silently thanked God it was Saturday and slipped into a coma like sleep. When I woke up I didn't remember a thing. I worked my way out of bed and got ready for the day. As I lathered up, I realized it was the day of the party. Somehow two weeks passed by faster than I'd thought. I finished up fast and went to call Rose.

"Hey Rose, I'm sorry I woke up late."

"It's okay just hurry please!"

"Alright, when is Em going to get him"

"In an hour so hurry so he can bring you over."

"Alright bye."

I hung up and rapidly changed. I transformed myself into a princess and ran out of my room to find my darling brother. Soon enough we were on our way to Rose's house. My heart was pounding intensly in my chest and I had this weird sense of anticipation running through my veins. Its like I knew something big was going to happen. I just didn't know what. As I got out of the car his face came into my head and I felt dizzy. I ran into the house and as I stared at my brother drive away my mind left into blackness again. I saw him waiting for me and I tried running but couldn't get any closer. I snapped back to life as we all hid to surprise Rose's cousin. My heart kept pounding loudly and I couldn't wait.

4,3,2,1…

_surprise._

**thanks for reading **

**and please review =D**


	5. Alice,I like your name

**Okay heres the next exciting chapter =D **

**Hope you guys enjoy and PLEASE review**

**and let me know what you think**

**it helps in the writing process **

**=D**

Chapter 4

The room was dim and quiet. The crowds anticipation was dense. I stayed in my hiding place staring at the door waiting for his grand enterance. The door slowly creaked and a slit of light came through and filled the dark living room. I held my breathe ready to shout with everyone. As the light came on I jumped up ready and yelled at the top of my lungs. The room filled with a chorus of "surprise" and excitement. I tried to take at look at the man that just caused the commotion but failed as everyone crowded him. I decided to give up since I was too short and frail to get through the immense crowd. I went to the kitchen and prepared myself a drink. I tried to distract myself as I heard the party simmer down a bit. I walked around finding Bella hanging by the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"Edward and Emmett took um I forgot his name, but Rose's cousin upstairs to get changed."

"Oh I didn't get to see him really."

"Oh I saw him, he's actually pretty cute in his own way. Very quiet too."

"Cool, um come with me outside I need some air."

"Sure, you feeling okay?"

"Yeah of course." I smiled to reassure her and started heading for the door. Just as I cracked it open I heard people cheer behind me. I turned to look at the cause of the uproar and that's when I finally saw him. I couldn't believe my eyes. Somehow he picked me from the crowd. His gaze was intense and I forgot to breathe. I thought I must have passed out again. He held the stare as he started to walk down the stares. The corners of my eyes were going black. I tried to breathe but failed. I heard Bella's worried voice somewhere in the distance but I couldn't keep my grip on reality. I felt myself go under and start falling. Everything was cloudy and the world was lost in my eyes. I tried to hold on but kept failing. He couldn't be real I was being silly. Soon I lost my grip and plunged into the abyss.

Bella's POV

My heart pounded ferociously as I saw my best friend plunging weakly towards the ground. I tried feebly to catch her. My attempt was futile as two strong hands caught her and lifted her swiftly. Rose's cousin held her with pride and couldn't stop looking at her innocent face. I couldn't help but smile because I recognized the look on his face. He was interested in her surely. I still couldn't remember his name and I had to ask Edward later. I stared as he took her up the stairs to lay her down. Everyone was quiet in awe. Alice just knockedout. I was scared but something deep inside me reassured me that she was okay. I tried to focus my attention back to the party. As I did I caught rose yelling.

"WHAT SHOULD WE DO EM?'

"RELAX rose she'll be fine"

"HOW can you be so calm when your sister just passed out"

"This happens a lot to her, since she was little. The doctors always tell us she's perfectly healthy."

"Fine I guess, Bell can you go check on her for me I gotta stay down here and make sure that the party doesn't get crazy."

"It's fine I'll go" I grabbed Edward and we headed upstairs. I figured they were in the guest room and headed straight there. As I got closer I heard voices so I stopped.

"Shhh let's not disturb them" I whispered to Edward. It sounded like Alice had woken up. It wouldn't hurt to leave them alone. We turned back around and went back downstairs. We got ambushed at the bottom by Rose.

"WELL, is she okay?'

"Well I heard voices at the door and didn't wanna disturb them."

"Oh, OH, oh. Good choice." We both smiled at eachother and continued into the party.

Alice POV

The waves of darkness played with my head as I tried to resurface. I didn't resurface. I kept trying. He was there, he finally came for me. Soon images started flashing by like I was flipping channels. I stood by and let it happen hoping I could wake up soon. I wanted to know if he was real. Soon everything stopped and I was sucked into a sort of movie. I could see myself in a park or something. I kept running from something or someone. I focused on my face, my expression. I was laughing. I tried to look at who was chasing me, but I could only see myself. I kept running until I got to some sort of meadow. It was beautiful and mystical. I doubt such a place could actually exsist. I saw myself hide behind a tree laughing and blushing. I waited in anticipation for my mind to reveal the mysterious person chasing me. I looked at the break in the trees just as he came running up. Of course it was HIM. Just as beautiful as always he started running around pretending he didn't know where I was. I saw as I tried to tiptoe behind him, then fail. He grabbed me and picked me up. After spinning me around, we both fell dizzly to the floor. The suns soft glow made everything seem like a fairy tale. And that's what it was, I knew nothing close to this would ever really happen to me. I closed my eyes trying to block it out. I wanted to wake up. I heard a voice calling me.

"_Please wake up."_

I heard the soft hush tone repeat the worlds. The haze started to lift and clear. Slowly I started to come back into the light. I could feel a warm touch on my hand. I tried opening my eyes but couldn't. I shook my head trying to wake up.

"_Yes wake up. Please be okay."_

The voice was urgent yet loving. Maybe it wasn't a dream, maybe he's real. I finally opened my eyes. I looked around and saw that I was alone on a bed. I lifted my head and felt a shot of pain across my skull.

" Are you okay?" I heard a voice ask me.

"I think so. Who are you?" I looked for the voice and noticed he was by the window.

"I'm Rosalie's cousin. I caught you as you fainted earlier. Now that your alright I can return downstairs." He started moving to the door. He stopped and half turned his head.

"May I get your name, we weren't introduced."

"Alice, my names Alice Cullen."

"Alice, I like your name." He started to leave again.

"Wait, what's your name. Rose never told me."

"Jasper, Jasper Hale. I'll see you later."

He left after that, leaving me in shock. Such a beautiful name and voice. It can't be him though it just can't be. What if it is?

_**A/N**_

_**Oh MAH GOD**_

_**Jasper's finally there**_

_**but what will happenn next ahhh**_

_**hehe **_

_**gotta review and yell at me to update to find out lol**_

_**the more reviews the sooner its up **_

_**=D**_

_**-Azrael**_


End file.
